


Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

by flickawhip



Series: AbBeth ~ Heroes [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Abby and Beth meet again, and begin to figure out what they want...AU post S1





	Would you tremble if I touched your lips?

It had been almost a week since Beth returned to LA, a month since Abby came home and Athena had begun to notice that the two were almost intimately close, Beth smiling every time Abby’s voice came over the radio. She had stopped calling Abby ‘Operator’ and started using her name, smirking when Abby inevitably spoke her own name. 

Buck had yet to move on, watching angrily whenever Beth worked a scene with him, Athena knowing it had to have hurt him that the woman who had needed reassurance that he would be there when she got back from Ireland had moved on now... with someone new. 

She had not quite believed that anything could be happening between Beth and Abby at first, Beth had always been so insecure about relationships, so determined not to fall into one, that she couldn’t believe Abby would be the one to make her fall. Abby was just as shy, and after her mother, almost a little wounded. 

She had been proven wrong when a call came in to send someone to the operator room, someone had been hurt, the desperation clear in Abby’s voice, Beth all but sprinting for the car, leaving Athena standing and staring as the car left. 

Beth had entered the scene quickly but carefully, taking down the intruder, making sure that Hen and her team had control of the victim and that she would be okay, then taking the captured attacker out to the second police car, ignoring the calls as she made her way back inside, moving to curl her arms tight around Abby when she fell into her, holding tightly to her almost as she had the first time, nodding meekly when Beth asked if she wanted to go home. 

The two had headed out, Beth taking the car back to Abby’s house and following Abby inside, checking the doors and windows for her before asking her to stay whilst she retrieved her proper car, meeting Athena back at the station to hand over the keys and head back to Abby’s home. She had been quick to park and make her way up to Abby’s home, knocking swiftly and smiling when Abby let her inside.

The two had, slowly, settled. Beth had been soft with Abby, letting her take her time to talk about what had happened, letting Abby curl into her slowly, her lips soft at Abby’s hairline when Abby sighed and nestled into her. The two had been skating around the issue of what they were to one another for a long time, now, finally, they needed to talk about it. 

“You okay?”

The words were gentle, Beth’s voice soft, comforting even now. 

“I will be... thanks to you...”

“What did I do?”

“You came back... you came back and you answered the call when I... when we... I was so afraid Beth... and then, suddenly... there you were...”

“I will always come when you need me Abby, working or not... I will always, always come to you.”

“Why? I mean... why me?”

“Why you? Abby...”

Beth had smiled, sighing slightly, her voice softer still. 

“I was so... afraid.... you were the one hurt...”

She paused, stroking a hand through Abby’s hair, pushing it off her face, her fingers trailing lightly over Abby’s cheekbone on the way back, a thumb lightly stroking over Abby’s lips, drawing a small shiver from her. 

“You... are so... beautiful... so strong and sweet and kind... Abby...”

A pause, in which Beth took a breath before finally, finally moving to whisper the words she’d wanted to say since the moment she saw Abby again, since the day Abby had fallen into her arms, crying onto her shoulder in the middle of the operator room. 

“I love you Abby... I always did I just.... never knew how to tell you...”

Abby had shifted slightly, her hand covering Beth’s, squeezing softly. 

“You told me now....”

She paused, then, decided for once to be brave, and continued her thought process, speaking it out loud. 

“I’m... still figuring out how to date again... after Tommy... after Buck and Mom...”

She paused again, then sighed. 

“Are you sure you want me....?”

“Abby...”

Beth had all but breathed the word, pushing Abby’s hair from her face as it slipped back, moving to gently cup her chin and pull Abby forwards, forcing her to make eye-contact even as she kissed her softly. 

“Yes I want you...”

The words were whispered against Abby’s lips, a breath of truth, honesty and love. 

“I love you...”


End file.
